narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirosame
Shirosame is renowned as the tailless tailed beast. Background Little is known about his background except for the fact he was found with a concussion, he was also able to secrete a corrosive alkali in combat as well as a very sticky slime. Upon his eighth birthday he awakened his senjutsu through the trauma of seeing his adoptive family die. According to a soldier that was there at the time. "His skin turned pale and his shirt was ripped by snakes... he had transcended to dragon." He then used his wood release to crush every one of them. He then utilized his unique fuinjutsu to bind the three tails and send it away. He was later found by fellow konoha shinobi, upon his arrival he was hailed as a savior by protecting the village. Personality Shirosame loves to fight. He is quite sadistic and demonstrates no hesitation in mutilating his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Konan's legs to make her easier to carry and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot. Shirosame lived strictly to protect valuable information as reflected in killing the Cypher Division to keep their intel from Kiri and executing The leader for selling their village's secrets; on a related note, he often refused to bond with his team-mates when they were on a mission together. Appearance Shiro's trademark is a pair of black rimmed circular glasses, a gift from his mother, and he is rarely seen without them. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He also wore a blue konohagakure forehead protector and often kept the sword of the thunder god's hilt in the holster. Abilities Senjutsu When entering this form his skin turns scaly white and he gains a naval snake as well as four horns on the back of his head. In this form his speed and strength are greatly increased as is the power of his corrosive alkali secretion, being able to burn through madara's clone susano'o. He is also seemingly immune to genjutsu as he can "cut out" his pupils and fight based purely on sound. He can also see by use of heat sensors under his eyes and through smell making him perfectly fine at avoiding genjutsu. Upon his fight with madara he entered this mode but made it nowhere in that battle being a complete stale mate. He is also able to breathe underwater in this form as shown when he fought kisame. Chakra reserves Shirosame had a massive amount of chakra, even compared to tailed beast standards. Karin, upon sensing him, stated she had never seen so much chakra in one place. Even when he fought at 30% power in one instance, Neji compared his chakra supply to that of Naruto; at such an instance, Shiro was able to transform a dry wasteland into a small forest. Kenjutsu His kenjutsu is said to be unmatched and has been compared to Shirosame due to the speed of his draw and slice. He is widely renowned as a master of Iai — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Shiro's mastery of Iai is such that Hanzō and others have stated how it was useless to try and perform hand seal-induced techniques against him, due to the fact that Shiro is capable of attacking within the short time it takes to make the necessary hand seals. The speed and precision of his strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood. Naruto arcs